


#20: New

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [94]
Category: Inception
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domesticity, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: "Who the hell taught you to label boxes?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all my fic about these two has to be mushy and disgusting.

“Eames, have you seen the - oh for _fuck’s sake_.” Arthur shoved the third incorrect box aside with a vicious snarl of disgust, just as Eames _finally_ deigned to came down to the kitchen. “Who the hell taught you to label boxes?”

Eames made a pathetic attempt to hide his amusement, pressing his lips tightly together even as crow's feet of repressed delight formed at the corners of his eyes. “I thought it would be funny.”

Arthur physically choked on his retort, slouching against the kitchen counter, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“Unpacking is not supposed to be this stressful.”

Eames’ mirth melted away. He held open his arms, and when Arthur didn’t immediately move towards him, hooked him by the loops on his jeans, making sympathetic shushing noises against Arthur’s grunts and grumbles of protest until he had reeled Arthur into a full-on hug.

“We don’t have to get everything in order right away you know.”

Arthur grunted, pressing his face into Eames’ neck.

“It’s our house. We could live out of cardboard boxes if we wanted.”

Arthur laughed, shoving at Eames’ chest, though Eames refused to let him go. “We are not living out of fucking _boxes_. We’re not homeless.”

Eames hummed, rocking back and forth slightly on his feet; Arthur hated to think it was an effort to soothe him, but he also sort of liked it. “Well, certainly not anymore.”


End file.
